Ein Maskenball, der nicht vergessen werden kann
by Belinska von Tarasowicz
Summary: Fortsetzung von: "Ein Maskenball mit Folgen" Wird das Geheimnis gelüftet? Und wie reagieren die beiden darauf?
1. Vorwort

„**Ein Maskenball, der nicht vergessen werden kann"**

Autorin: Belinska von Tarasowicz

Inhaltsangabe: Fortsetzung zu „Ein Maskenball mit Folgen"

Rating: T, nur um sicher zu gehen

Warnung: slash: don´t like it, don´t reed it

Pairing: Harry/Draco (hauptsächlich)

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, Namen, Orte und sonstige Dinge aus der "Harry Potter Welt" gehören nicht mir und ich leihe sie mir nur aus. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten.

Anmerkung:

Ok, hier nun wie versprochen, die Fortsetzung zu „Ein Maskenball mit Folgen".

Tut mir echt leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Mein Laptop ist abgestürzt und die ganze Festplatte weg, inkl. 2 neuer Kapitel (und die waren echt gut, ich könnte immer noch heulen). Da hat sich meine Motivation, das ganze neu zu schreiben, gleich mit verabschiedet. Aber jetzt denke ich, dass es Zeit wird. Und damit die Motivation erhalten bleibt (das 2. Kapitel habe ich noch nicht wieder neu geschrieben) bitte fleißig Reviews schreiben.

Und für alle, die zuerst hier gelandet sind, ich empfehle zuerst die Vorgeschichte zu lesen, ansonsten können einige Stellen verwirrend sein, da ich Dinge, die in der ersten Geschichte passiert sind, nicht noch mal erkläre. Also viel Spaß weiterhin, mal sehen, wie lang die Geschichte noch wird (ursprünglich wollte ich einen oneshot schreiben, das hat ja offensichtlich nicht funktioniert, die Figuren machen einfach, was sie wollen! *grins* aber dafür lieben wir sie ja.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1.**

Draco erwacht kurz nach Sonnenaufgang. In seinen Armen liegt der Andere, eingekuschelt. „_Er sieht so friedlich aus, wie er so daliegt", _ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Draco beginnt ihn leicht zu streicheln, was den anderen dazu veranlasst sich noch näher an Draco heran zu kuscheln. Er wacht jedoch nicht auf.

„_Was mach ich nur mit dir? Wenn du wirklich einer von Potters Freunden bist, wirst du mich umbringen, wenn du erfährst, wer ich wirklich bin."_

Draco beginnt nun mit den Haaren des anderen zu spielen.

„_Wenn es nur eine Möglichkeit gäbe, dass wir uns weiterhin treffen um diese Nacht zu wiederholen. Es war einfach unglaublich, so guten Sex hatte ich noch nie. Aber du würdest mit Sicherheit wissen wollen, wer ich wirklich bin und ich selbst kann meine Neugierde bestimmt auch nicht lange zurückhalten. Aber wenn du wirklich einer von denen bist, würde das alles kaputt machen. Nein, dieses Risiko will ich nicht eingehen. Diese Nacht war so unbeschreiblich, die will ich in guter Erinnerung behalten."_

Nachdem er diese Entscheidung getroffen hat, versucht Draco aufzustehen, ohne den Anderen zu wecken. Dies ist aber gar nicht so einfach. Der Andere reagiert auf die fehlende Wärme und wird unruhig. Als Draco ihm jedoch einen Kuss auf die Stirn haucht, und ihn wieder zudeckt, beruhigt er sich wieder und schläft seelenruhig weiter.

Draco zieht sich schnell an, dabei muss er seine Kleidung suchen, da diese im gesamten Raum verteilt zu sein scheint. Als er unter dem Sofa nach seinem zweiten Schuh angelt, bleibt sein Blick an einem weißen Handschuh hängen. Diesen hatte der Andere doch zu seinem Kostüm getragen. Er beschließt ihn als Andenken mitzunehmen und hofft, dass er den Handschuh nicht zu sehr vermissen würde.

„Wiedersehen, mein Oscar Wilde" mit diesen Worten verschwindet Draco aus dem Raum der Wünsche.

***

Als Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum betritt, wird er von Blaise und Pansy aufgehalten.

„Hey, wer bist denn du und was willst du hier"

„Schnauze, Blaise!"

„Draco?" fragt Pansy erstaunt, da niemand anderes es wagen würde, so mit einem Slytherin zu sprechen. „Warum bist du immer noch verkleidet?"

Doch Draco gibt ihr darauf keine Antwort. Er durchquert nur den Gemeinschaftsraum und verschwindet in seinem Zimmer, nicht ohne die Türe laut hinter sich zuzuknallen.

Er will jetzt noch ein bisschen alleine sein und sich nicht mit Fragen bombardieren lassen.

***

Auch Harry ist mittlerweile im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors angekommen. Dort wird er sogleich von seinen Freunden Überfallen.

„Harry, wo bist du die ganze Nacht gewesen?"

„Ey Kumpel, du hättest uns wenigstens Bescheid geben können, als du weggegangen bist. Wir haben dich überall gesucht."

„Hermine, Ron, ihr werdet es kaum glauben, aber ich hatte eine unglaubliche Nacht!" und mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht lässt Harry sich auf einen freien Sessel fallen. Seine beiden besten Freunde setzen sich dazu und bedrängen ihn solange, bis Harry ihnen alles erzählt hat (natürlich behält er die intimen Details für sich, wie heißt es doch so schön? Ein Gentlemen genießt und schweigt!).

„Mensch Harry, das klingt ja fast so, als hättest du auch endlich die große Liebe gefunden" bei diesen Worten ergreift Ron Hermines Hand und schaut ihr verliebt in die Augen.

Doch der Blick wird nur eisig erwidert, „Du hast wohl nicht richtig zugehört, Ron. Harry weiß doch überhaupt nicht, mit wem er die Nacht verbracht hat. Vielleicht ist es jemand, den er normal gar nicht ausstehen kann. Du hast doch gehört, dass sie betrunken waren, da weiß…"

„ Jetzt mach aber mal halblang Hermine" wird sie von Harry unterbrochen, „Wer auch immer er war, ich habe noch nie jemanden kennengelernt, der so … und außerdem haben wir kaum etwas getrunken. Du gönnst mir nur nicht, dass ich auch mal jemanden kennengelernt habe, der nicht nur an mir interessiert ist, weil ich Harry Potter bin!" Harry springt wütend auf, wird aber von Hermine am Arm zurückgehalten.

„So habe ich das doch gar nicht gemeint. Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen, dass du dich da in etwas verrennst. Bitte sei mir nicht böse. Natürlich freue ich mich, dass du einen schönen Abend hattest. Bitte Harry…"

Bei diesem Hundeblick hatte er noch nie lange böse sein können. „ Ach, schon gut." Harry setzt sich wieder hin, schmollt aber noch ein bisschen.

Die Stille, die nun herrscht, empfindet Ron als sehr unangenehm. Da er aber nicht weiß, was er sagen könnte, schlägt er erst einmal vor, runter zum Frühstücken zu gehen. Dies wird von den beiden dankbar angenommen und Hermine ist erleichtert, als sie in der großen Halle ankommen und die Stille zwischen ihr und Harry nicht mehr so auffällt.

***

Draco hatte sich gerade aufs Bett geworfen, als es auch schon an seiner Türe klopft.

„Verschwinde Blaise!"

Doch dieser lässt sich nicht davon abhalten und öffnet vorsichtig die Tür. Da Draco nicht weiter darauf reagiert, betritt Blaise den Raum und schließt die Türe hinter sich.

„Draco, wir müssen reden. Warum hast…"

„Ich will aber jetzt nicht reden" fällt Draco ihm ins Wort.

„Immerhin hast du uns alle sitzen lassen. Ich dachte wir wollten zusammen feiern?"

„Verdammt Blaise, ich wollte einfach meinen Spaß haben und jetzt lass mich zufrieden. Ich will mich jetzt nicht weiter darüber unterhalten."

Draco bemerkt nicht, dass er mit diesem letzten Satz Blaise indirekt versprochen hat, später darüber zu reden. Blaise ist das Wörtchen _jetzt_ jedoch aufgefallen und er beschloss die Sache erst einmal auf sich beruhen zu lassen und Draco später darauf festzunageln, dass er ja nur von ‚ _jetzt'_ gesprochen hatte und das gilt als Versprechen auf ein späteres Gespräch. Außerdem hat Blaise ziemlichen Hunger, er war auf dem Weg zum Frühstücken gewesen, als Draco so unverhofft in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt war und erst mal seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte.

„Dann lass uns wenigstens frühstücken gehen. Und beende endlich diesen verdammten Illusionszauber, ich werde noch ganz verrückt, wenn ich mir noch länger dieses fremde Gesicht angucken muss!"

Draco murmelt leise „Noch verrückter geht wohl gar nicht" beendet aber dennoch den Zauber und beginnt sich umzuziehen. Als er fertig ist, begeben sich die beiden in die große Halle.

***

Als Blaise und Draco sich an den Tisch der Slytherins setzen, werden sie sogleich von Pansy überfallen.

„Draco Schatz, ich bin zutiefst enttäuscht. Du hast mir doch versprochen, mit mir zu tanzen und dann hast du dich nicht mal zu erkennen gegeben. Dabei hab ich den ganzen Abend auf dich gewartet"

„Jetzt mach mal halblang Pansy. Ich hatte eher den Eindruck, dass du dich mit deinem Ritter sehr gut amüsiert hast." Draco weiß natürlich nicht, ob sich Pansy wirklich mit dem Ritter amüsiert hatte, immerhin hatte er sie nur kurz gesehen und war dann anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen.

Da Pansy aber rot anläuft und kein weiteres Wort mehr sagt, scheint Draco mit seiner Vermutung recht gehabt zu haben.

Dracos Blick schweift durch die Halle.

„_Ob er wohl schon hier ist? Eigentlich könnte es fast jeder sein, nur kein Slytherin. Keiner von denen weiß, wie man in den Raum der Wünsche kommt, sonst wüsste ich es auch. Aber wen kann ich sonst noch ausschließen?"_

Sein Blick schweift über den Hufflepuff Tisch.

„_Na von denen wohl eher keiner. Die sind doch zu blöd um auch nur an Sex zu denken. Andererseits, so schüchtern, wie er war, vielleicht doch?"_

Sein Blick schweift weiter über den Ravenclaw Tisch und verweilt dann am Tisch der Gryffindors.

„_Ok, Longbottom schließe ich auch mal kategorisch aus. Den Trottel hätte ich erkannt. Das Wiesel… igitt, bloß nicht drüber nachdenken." _Bei diesem Gedanken erschaudert Draco, was Blaise aufgefallen ist, da er Draco die ganze Zeit beobachtet hat. Ein wissendes Grinsen erscheint auf seinem Gesicht.

„_Na da scheint sich aber jemand genau umzuschauen. Ich kriege schon noch raus, was du letzte Nacht getrieben hast, mein lieber Draco. Aber jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt_."

Auch Draco beschließt, dass dieses ganze Spekulieren ihn ja doch nicht weiter bringt und widmet sich dem Tagespropheten.

***

Harry ist froh, als sie sich zu den anderen an den Tisch setzen und die ungewohnte Stille zwischen ihm und seinen Freunden durch die anderen übertönt wird. Es herrscht eine ausgelassene Stimmung. Die anderen sprechen über verschiedene Kostüme und wer sich wohl dahinter verborgen hat.

Harry beschließt keinem mehr von seiner Nacht zu erzählen. Das ist seine Erinnerung und er lässt sie sich durch niemanden kaputt machen.

Als er seine Aufmerksamkeit den Anderen zuwendet, erzählt Seamus gerade von seinem Missglückten Versuch in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum einzudringen.

„Da hat mich doch tatsächlich Snape erwischt. Er ist wahrscheinlich misstrauisch geworden, weil ich im Flur stand. Aber ich musste ja auf einen Slytherin warten, da ich ja das Passwort nicht kenne. Als Snape dann kam, meinte er nur, ich solle nicht im Korridor rumlungern und mich in den Gemeinschaftsraum begeben. Doch das konnte ich ja nicht, also hab ich die Beine in die Hand genommen und bin so schnell ich rennen konnte zurück in die große Halle. Zum Glück konnte er mich ja nicht erkennen, aber sein Gesicht hätte ich zu gerne gesehen. Und mein Wilhelm Tell Kostüm kann ich wohl auch nie wieder anziehen, falls Snape mich darin erwischen würde, sähe meine Zukunft wohl nicht so rosig aus!"

Die Gryffindors waren mittlerweile alle in stürmisches Gelächter ausgebrochen. Aber die Vorstellung von Snape, der einem Wilhelm Tell hinterherjagte, war einfach zu komisch.

Als Harry sich langsam wieder beruhigt, bemerkt er, dass Ginny sich beim Lachen an Dean angelehnt hat. Als sie Harrys Blick bemerkt, rückt sie ein Stück ab und schaut verlegen zu Boden. Ihre Hand bleibt aber weiterhin auf Deans Bein liegen.

„_Na da scheinen sich gestern noch zwei gefunden zu haben. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Ron es nicht mitbekommt. Was seine kleine Schwester angeht, hat er manchmal doch einen übertriebenen Beschützerinstinkt und auf einen Streit zwischen Ron und Dean kann ich gut verzichten."_

Harry zwinkert Ginny verschwörerisch zu, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass er bestimmt nichts verraten wird und wendet sich dann Ron zu. Doch bevor er sich ein Neues Thema überlegen kann, wird es laut im Raum. Die Post ist da und da sich jeder jetzt erst einmal um seine Briefe und Päckchen kümmert, versinkt Harry wieder in seinen Gedanken. „_Was er jetzt wohl gerade macht? Ob er auch hier ist? Ob es für ihn wohl auch etwas Besonderes gewesen ist?"_

„Harry, kommst du mit, wir wollen den freien Tag genießen und eine Runde Quidditch spielen"

„Klar, ich muss nur noch meinen Besen holen."

„Ok, dann sehen wir uns draußen."

Damit ist die lustige Runde aufgehoben und die meisten Gryffindors stürmen nach draußen. Hermine sieht Harry nachdenklich hinterher. „_Hoffentlich gibt das keinen Ärger_."

***

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo Leute,

hier nun das „heißersehnte" nächste Kapitel.

Vielen Dank an Mary Marvellous und Cryoutangel, ich hab mich echt über eure Reviews gefreut. Das Problem mit den Zeiten ist irgendwie mein blinder Fleck, aber meine Beta weiß bescheid und will auch mehr darauf achten.

Und an all die Anderen, wenn ich die Anzahl der Reviews als Messwert für das Interesse an meiner Geschichte werte, sieht es ja nicht so aus, als sollte ich weiterschreiben .

Ich hoffe der Mangel an Reviews bedeutet nicht, dass ich langweilig werde, denn dann höre ich besser auf mit weiterschreiben und überlege mir was Besseres…

Also bitte bitte, gebt mir Rückmeldung, ob meine Story wirklich so schlecht ist, wie ich gerade befürchte. Nur wenn ihr mir sagt, was euch nicht gefällt, kann ich mich verbessern!

LG

Belinska

***

Kapitel 2:

Am Abend liegt Harry in seinem Bett. Es ist mittlerweile nach Mitternacht und eigentlich müsste er längst schlafen, immerhin hat er morgen früh Verwandlung und mit Professor McGonagall ist in letzter Zeit nicht zu Spaßen. Harry hat schon genug Ermahnungen von ihr bekommen und kann es sich daher nicht leisten, unausgeschlafen in ihrem Unterricht zu sitzen.

Aber es bringt auch nichts, sich von einer Seite auf die andere zu wälzen, daher beschließt er, noch einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. Vielleicht würde etwas Bewegung und frische Luft helfen.

Dabei weiß Harry genau, dass seine Einschlafprobleme keine körperliche Ursache haben. Er muss die ganze Zeit an Halloween denken. Auch am Morgen, beim Quidditch mit seinen Freunden war Harry ständig unaufmerksam. Ginny hatte es zwei Mal geschafft, ihm den Schnatz vor der Nase weg zu schnappen. Natürlich waren alle davon ausgegangen, dass Harry Ginny absichtlich hatte gewinnen lassen, aber er wusste es besser. Er musste einfach die ganze Zeit an den Anderen denken.

Harry schleicht sich leise aus dem Schlafsaal. Die Nacht ist so ruhig, dass Harry seinen Gedanken weiter nachhängt. Er wandert durch das nächtliche Schloss, ohne ein wirkliches Ziel vor Augen zu haben.

_Warum nur kann ich ihn nicht vergessen? Ich weiß doch überhaupt nichts über ihn. Theoretisch kann es jeder gewesen sein. Warum nur ist er einfach verschwunden, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Wir hätten vielleicht etwas ausmachen können, um uns wiedersehen zu können. So eine Nacht muss doch auch bei ihm eine Wirkung hinterlassen haben. Man kann das doch nicht so einfach hinter sich lassen._

_Aber wahrscheinlich war ich nur mal eben ein nettes Abenteuer. Welcher einigermaßen nette Mensch würde sich einfach davonschleichen? Er scheint ja keinen Wert darauf gelegt zu haben, zu erfahren, wer ich wirklich bin. Einmal nett durchficken und dann ab zum nächsten. Ja, so wird's wohl gewesen sein. Erst nehmen und dann wegwerfen, wie ein gebrauchtes Taschentuch. Für einmal gut und dann vergessen. Das scheint das einzige zu sein, wofür ich gut bin. Ein Fick und dann vorbei. So ein verdammter Mistkerl. Mit ihm sollte das mal einer machen, damit er weiß, wie scheiße man sich danach fühlt. Einfach benutzt und dann einfach vergessen. Wenn ich rauskriege, wer er gewesen ist, werde ich es ihm heimzahlen, aber richtig. So springt keiner mit mir um, nicht mit mir. Ich lasse mir das nicht gefallen. Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast._

_UND WARUM IST ES HIER SO SCHEIß KALT!!!_

Harry sieht sich um, um herauszufinden, wo er eigentlich gelandet ist. Er hat schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr auf den Weg geachtet. Am ganzen Körper zitternd, teilweise wegen der Kälte, teilweise aber auch wegen der Wut, in die er sich in den letzten Minuten hineingesteigert hat. Doch schlagartig erstarrt Harry und die Wut ist auch plötzlich verschwunden, als er erkennt, wo ihn sein Unterbewusstsein hingeführt hat.

_Der Raum der Wünsche! Wieso bin ich denn ausgerechnet hier hin gegangen?_

Solche und ähnliche Gedanken rasen Harry durch den Kopf. Soll er hineingehen und sich aufwärmen, aber was würde ihn erwarten? Wäre es der gleiche Raum, oder ein anderer? Wäre er vielleicht sogar dort drin, hoffend ihn wieder zu sehen? Und was wenn nicht?

Plötzlich dreht Harry sich um und rast auf dem schnellsten Weg zurück zum Gryffindor Turm.

***

Halloween ist jetzt schon eine Woche her und immer noch wandern seine Gedanken immer wieder zurück zu der Nacht. Draco kann sich auf nichts mehr richtig konzentrieren und erwischt sich häufig dabei wie er vor sich hin träumt. Das wäre ja halb so schlimm, wenn es den anderen nicht auch auffallen würde. Blaise macht sich immer wieder darüber lustig und bei mehreren Lehrern war Draco deswegen schon mehrfach ermahnt worden. Aber er kann einfach nichts dagegen tun, die Gedanken kommen von ganz alleine.

Da ist die ständige Fragerei von Blaise auch nicht gerade hilfreich. Immer wieder versucht er mehr von Draco zu erfahren, ihn in einem unaufmerksamen Augenblick zu überraschen, sodass er aus versehen mehr ausplaudern würde, als beabsichtigt. Aber das wird nicht passieren, da ist sich Draco ganz sicher. So auch wieder heute im Verwandlungsunterricht.

„Hey Draco, wen schmachtest du denn wieder an? Wenn sich mein messerscharfer Verstand und meine außerordentliche Beobachtungsgabe nicht täuschen, starrst du jetzt schon seit einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde auf Nott´s Arsch." Blaise weiß natürlich genau, dass Draco niemals auf den stämmigen Jungen stehen würde, aber wenn er ihn aus der Reserve locken will, muss er schon zu härteren Mitteln greifen.

„Ich stimme dir ja zu, so ein Arsch, an dem man ordentlich was zum anfassen hat, hat auch was für sich."

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang Blaise. Ich leide nicht unter Geschmacksverirrungen. Wenn ich jemandem auf den Arsch starren will, dann bestimmt nicht diesem Walross. Da hab ich ganz andere Vorlieben"

„Und die wären?"

„Es geht dich zwar nichts an, aber…"

„Mr. Malfoy!" wird dieser von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen „wären sie vielleicht so freundlich ihre privaten Gespräche auf später zu verschieben und dem Unterricht zu folgen?"

„Ja Professor." Antwortete er und wendet sich von Blaise ab. Fast augenblicklich schweifen seine Gedanken wieder zu dem Mann aus seinen Träumen.

_Was er jetzt wohl gerade macht? Ob er zwischendurch auch an unsere Nacht denken muss?_ Ganz in Gedanken versunken spielt Draco mit dem weißen Handschuh in seiner Umhangtasche. Er bemerkt dabei gar nicht, dass Professor McGonagall neben ihn getreten ist und ihn seit einer halben Minute still mustert. Als Draco von Blaise angestoßen wird, erwacht er aus seinen Tagträumen und bemerkt entsetzt die zornigen, auf ihn gerichteten Augen der Professorin.

„Mr. Malfoy, wenn sie mein Unterricht so sehr langweilt, sollte es ihnen ja nicht schwer fallen, die Themen des heutigen Unterrichts in einem Aufsatz niederzuschreiben und einige Verweise auf weiterführende Literatur hinzuzufügen. Ich erwarte 2 Rollen Pergament bis nächste Woche auf meinem Schreibtisch."

Damit dreht sie sich um und beendet den Unterricht.

_Shit, schon wieder bei McGonagall. Wenn sich nicht bald was ändert, kann ich meine Noten vergessen. _

Blaise neben ihm grinst nur. „Du solltest echt mal mit jemandem reden. Wie gut, dass du einen besten Freund hast, ich biete mich natürlich ganz ritterlich an, damit du dich an meiner Schulter ausheulen kannst."

Draco ignoriert diese Aussage, packt seine Sachen zusammen und macht sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde.

***

Harry erwacht, als er heftig von Ron geschüttelt wird.

„Hey Alter, die bist ja heute kaum wach zu kriegen. Wenn du jetzt nicht bald aufstehst, kommen wir zu spät zum Unterricht."

„Mhhh, ich komme sofort."

„OK, ich geh schon mal runter und warte dann im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich. Wenn du in 5 Minuten nicht unten bist, dann gehe ich schon mal vor. Mir fällt bestimmt eine Ausrede für Professor Sprout ein, wenn du zu spät kommst"

Damit verschwindet Ron aus dem Schlafsaal, aber nicht, ohne vorher Harrys Decke auf sein eigenes Bett zu befördern, sodass Harry sich nicht mehr darunter verkriechen kann.

Als Ron kurz darauf im Gemeinschaftsraum auftaucht, erwartet Hermine ihn dort schon ungeduldig.

„Mensch Ron, wo bleibt ihr denn, ihr wart noch gar nicht beim Frühstück und der Unterricht beginnt gleich. Und wo bleibt eigentlich Harry?"

„Der ist heute einfach nicht wachzukriegen. Dabei ist er doch sonst immer der erste von uns Jungs, der duschen geht."

„Vielleicht ist er krank? Ich sollte mal hochgehen und nach ihm sehen. Oder am besten geht er in den Krankenflügel und lässt sich mal richtig untersuchen."

„Ach komm Hermine. Vielleicht hat er auch einfach nur schlecht geschlafen. Wir können ja nachher mal mit ihm reden. Lass uns lieber überlegen, was wir Professor Sprout erzählen, warum Harry noch nicht fertig ist." Hermine macht sich daraufhin natürlich sofort auf den Weg zum Unterricht, aber nicht ohne sich einen Plan auszudenken, wie sie Harry nach seinem Problem fragen kann.

***

Draco sitzt mit seinen Freunden beim Mittagessen in der großen Halle. „Draco Süßer, es ist so ein herrlich sonniger Samstag. Hast du nicht Lust mit mir einen kleinen Spaziergang um den See zu machen?"

„Aber Pansy Schatz, du weißt doch, dass Draco im Moment keine Zeit für so etwas hat. Er muss doch mit seinem Kopf in den Wolken hängen und von seinem Traumprinzen träumen. Guck mal da drüben, Draco, dieser süße Hufflepuff und wie er zu dir rüber sieht. Bestimmt ist er dein Traumprinz. Ach dieser schmachtende Blick, gleich kommt er herüber und fällt über dich her."

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang Blaise, da hab ich aber eindeutig einen besseren Geschmack. Als ob ich mich mit einem von denen abgeben würde." Angewidert schüttelt sich Draco und widmet sich dann wieder seinem Essen. Seine Gedanken bleiben aber bei dem eben gesagten hängen und er schielt heimlich herüber zu dem besagten Hufflepuff. _Ob Blaise wohl recht hat? Theoretisch kann es ja schon ein Hufflepuff gewesen sein und wenn er mich jetzt beobachtet? Ach Quatsch. Woher soll er den wissen, dass ich es gewesen bin._ Ganz in Gedanken spielt Draco mit dem weißen Handschuh, welchen er seit Halloween immer mit sich herum trägt, bis er von Blaise unsanft in die Realität zurückgeholt wird.

„Hey, seit wann trägst du denn weiße Handschuhe? Willst du jetzt eine auf Buttler machen, oder was?"

„Das sind nicht meine, die hab ich so einem Erstklässler abgenommen, der damit angeben wollte"

Draco lässt den Handschuh schnell in seinem Umhang verschwinden, bevor Blaise auffallen kann, das es ja nur ein einzelner ist und steht auf.

„Hey wo willst du denn jetzt so schnell hin?"

„Bibliothek, ich muss noch die Strafarbeit von McGonagall fertig schreiben"

Mit diesen Worten verschwindet Draco aus der großen Halle und lässt seine verdutzten Freunde dort zurück.

Draußen bleibt Draco erst einmal unentschlossen darüber, was er jetzt eigentlich genau machen soll, stehen. Er beschließt, dass er wirklich noch nicht fertig mit der Ausarbeitung ist und die genauso gut auch jetzt gleich erledigen kann. Immerhin besser, als mit Pansy um den See zu spazieren. Darum macht er sich auf in Richtung Bibliothek.

***

Draco ist so vertieft in seine Gedanken, dass er gar nicht bemerkt, dass er nicht alleine im Korridor ist, bis er mit dem Anderen zusammenstößt. Durch den Aufprall landet Draco auf dem Boden, seine Schulsachen sind überall auf dem Boden verteilt.

„Shit, kannst du nicht aufp…" Der Rest des Satzes bleibt ihm sprichwörtlich im Hals stecken, als er erkennt, mit wem er da zusammengestoßen ist. Vor ihm steht Oscar und hält ihm die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Na du bist mir aber stürmisch heute!" Er lächelt Draco strahlend an und als dieser keine Anstalten macht, die dargebotene Hand zu greifen, geht er in die Hocke, bis beide auf Augenhöhe miteinander sind.

„Freust du dich denn gar nicht mich wiederzusehen?" und er gibt Draco einen flüchtigen Kuss.

Dieser reicht aber aus, um Draco zurück in die Realität zu holen. Er springt auf und fragt schockiert, „W.. w.. was machst du denn hier?"

„Na das ist aber keine nette Begrüßung" antwortet Oskar schmollend und wendet sich ab.

„Warte, so hab ich das doch nicht gemeint! Ich hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet dich wieder zu sehen."

„Das heißt also, du freust dich doch, mich wieder zu sehen" und mit einem strahlen in den wunderschönen grünen Augen zieht er Draco an sich und die beiden versinken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Draco kann es noch gar nicht glauben, dass der Mann, den er einfach nicht aus seinen Gedanken vertreiben kann, jetzt in seinen Armen liegt und ihn anscheinend genauso vermisst hat, wie er selbst.

Der blonde Slytherin kann es kaum erwarten, den anderen wieder zu spüren und beginnt dessen Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er ist dabei so stürmisch, dass einige Knöpfe dies nicht überleben. Als er gerade das Hemd herunter streifen will, zieht sich der Andere zurück.

„Lass und woanders hingehen, hier werden wir über kurz oder lang nur gestört."

Erst da erinnert sich Draco, dass sie ja immer noch im Korridor zur Bibliothek stehen und jederzeit jemand vorbeikommen könnte. „Lass uns in mein Zimmer gehen" und beide verschwinden in Richtung Kerker.

***

In Dracos Zimmer angekommen fallen die beiden gleich wieder übereinander her. Die Umhänge lassen beide achtlos fallen und versinken in einen langen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Dracos Hemd landet auf dem Boden, bei den Umhängen, doch als er Oscar von seinem befreien will, wird er aufgehalten.

„Nicht, ich hab noch eine Überraschung für dich!" Er drückt Draco aufs Bett und zieht sich dann wieder zurück. Draco ist zuerst ein wenig irritiert, als der Andere aber beginnt, sein Hemd langsam aufzuknöpfen und Draco dann mit seinem Schlafzimmerblich anschmachtet, bleibt er auf seinem Platz wie erststarrt sitzen und kann seine Augen nicht einen Moment abwenden.

Langsam öffnet Oscar einen Knopf nach dem anderen. Immer mehr der leicht gebräunten Haut wird sichtbar. Draco fällt es sichtlich schwer sich zu beherrschen. Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und stöhnt dann auf „Jaaa, weiter, du machst mich so scharf, Baby." Seine Hände verkrampfen sich in die Bettdecke und sein Atem kommt nur noch stoßweise.

Oskar muss bei dieser Aussage grinsen und schaut Draco tief in die Augen, während er sein Hemd langsam zu Boden gleiten lässt. Draco muss sichtlich um seine Beherrschung kämpfen, bleibt aber auf dem Bett sitzen.

Oskar dreht sich langsam um und beugt sich dann herunter, um sich seiner Schuhe und Strümpfe zu entledigen. Dabei streckt er Draco seinen knackigen Arsch entgegen. Draco kann diesem Anblick nicht länger wiederstehen und springt auf um den Anderen auf sein Bett zu ziehen. Dieser hat dies jedoch vorausgesehen und fängt Dracos Hände ab. Mit Schwung drückt er ihn zurück aufs Bett und pinnt Dracos Hände über dem Kopf auf die Matratze.

„Nicht so voreilig, mein süßer Drache. Du sollst doch die Show genießen. Aber wenn du nicht willst, kann ich mich auch wieder anziehen und verschwinden?" Draco ist in der Zwischenzeit so erregt, dass er seiner Stimme nicht mehr traut und nur noch wehemend mit dem Kopf schüttelt. „Nein? Also versprichst du jetzt ganz brav hier auf dem Bett zu bleiben und dich nicht zu rühren, bis ich es dir erlaube?" Draco atmet noch einmal tief ein, schließt dabei die Augen und nickt dann.

Oskar lässt ihn los und zieht sich langsam zurück, aber nicht ohne vorher mit der Zunge Dracos nacktem Oberkörper entlang zu fahren. Draco stöhnt laut auf, drückt den Rücken durch und verkrallt seine Hände erneut in der Bettdecke. Diesmal bleibt er jedoch auf dem Bett liegen.

Oskar beobachtet lächelnd die Reaktion des anderen und freut sich über die Macht, die er über den anderen hat. Um ihn aber nicht weiter zu foltern, beginnt er langsam seine Hose auf zu knöpfen und lässt sie langsam an seinen Beinen herunterrutschen.

Draco ist von diesem Anblick so fasziniert, dass er beinah vergisst weiter zu atmen. Als er es bemerkt, lässt er die Luft stoßweise entweichen. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bietet ist einfach atemberaubend. Die schwarzen Boxershorts können die Erregung des anderen nicht mehr verbergen und als er langsam mit seiner Hand in den Bund der Hose greift und diese langsam herunterzieht brennen bei Draco alle Sicherungen durch. Er stürzt sich auf Oskar und zieht ihn an seiner Krawatte, welche jetzt das einzige Kleidungsstück ist, das er noch trägt, zu sich aufs Bett. Oskar schaut Draco tief in die Augen, ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf den Lippen und küsst ihn gierig. Draco hält es kaum noch aus und schlingt seine Arme und Beine um den Körper des Anderen. Dieser ist von dem Überfall so überrascht, dass er das Gleichgewicht verliert und beide vom Bett purzeln.

Draco landet unsanft auf dem kalten Boden. Doch wo ist auf einmal Oskar hin?

Draco schaut sich verwirrt um. Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bis er realisiert, dass er alleine in seinem Zimmer ist und das Alles nur ein Traum gewesen ist. _So ein Mist. Das darf doch einfach nicht wahr sein, kann ich denn nicht mal mehr schlafen, ohne an ihn zu denken? Jetzt reicht es mir, ich muss herausfinden, wer er wirklich gewesen ist, sonst werde ich noch verrückt! _

Nachdem er diesen Entschluss gefasst hat, zieht er sich schnell an und macht sich diesmal wirklich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek um dort nach einer Lösung für sein Problem zu suchen.

***

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Erst mal sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat.

Danke an all die fleißigen Reviewer, was würde ich nur ohne euch machen.

Aber jetzt kein rumgelaber mehr, es geht weiter…

Kapitel 3

Harry sitzt mit seinen Freunden in der großen Halle beim Frühstück. Ron hatte ihn vor einer halben Stunde schon fast mit Gewalt aus dem Bett gezerrt, damit er noch etwas Frühstücken kann.

In letzter Zeit war er morgens kaum wach zu kriegen. Seine Freunde machen sich langsam echt Sorgen um ihn, aber wie soll er ihnen erklären, dass er jede Nacht fast wie ein Schlafwandler durch die Gänge Hogwarts schlich um letzten Endes immer wieder vor dem Raum der Wünsche zu landen. Er verbringt dort die Nacht, immer hoffend, dass der Andere vielleicht doch noch auftauchen würde. Erst, wenn es zu dämmern anfängt, schleicht Harry niedergeschlagen zurück in den Gryffindorturm, bevor die anderen merken, dass er in der Nacht nicht in seinem Bett gewesen ist.

Hermine betrachtet Harry kritisch. „Tut mir leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, Harry, aber du siehst einfach scheiße aus. Was ist los?"

„Ich kann halt im Moment nicht gut schlafen." Murmelt dieser in seinen Kaffee und schaut Hermine dabei nicht an.

„Vielleicht solltest du mal zu Madam Pomfrey gehen. Vielleicht bist du ja krank."

„Außerdem hab ich keine Lust mehr dich jeden Morgen mit Gewalt aus deinem Bett zu ziehen" mischt sich jetzt auch Ron ein.

„Ok, nach dem Unterricht geh ich zu Poppy." Antwortet Harry, weil er jetzt keine Lust hat, weiter mit seinen Freunden zu diskutieren. Er würde sich halt später überlegen, wie er den Besuch auf der Krankenstation umgehen könnte. Jetzt ist er einfach zu müde um weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Ron und Hermine sehen sich erstaunt an. Das ist so untypisch für Harry, dass er gleich zugestimmt hatte zur Krankenstation zu gehen. Beide wissen doch, dass Harry nicht gerne dort hin ging um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Jetzt machen sie sich erst Recht Sorgen. Weil es aber langsam Zeit wird zum Unterricht zu gehen, sagen sie erst einmal nichts weiter.

Aber später würden sie mit Harry noch einmal reden, nehmen sich beide vor und machen sich dann auf zum Unterricht.

***

Der Halloweenball ist jetzt schon 2 Wochen her und Blaise hat immer noch nicht herausgefunden, mit wem Draco eigentlich die Nacht verbracht hatte. Das kann er natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Er ist es seinem Ruf als lebende Klatschpresse schuldig, immer über das Wer mit Wem in Hogwarts Bescheid zu wissen. Außerdem würde er ansonsten vor Neugierde platzen, wenn er nicht bald herausfindet, wer der sogenannte Traumprinz denn nun gewesen ist.

In der letzten Woche war Draco immer wieder mit der Ausrede, für seine Strafarbeit bei McGonagall zu arbeiten, in der Bibliothek verschwunden. Aber heute Morgen hatte er sie abgegeben und da Draco wieder in der Bibliothek verschwunden war, beschließt Blaise jetzt zum Frontalangriff überzugehen.

„_So Draco, mein lieber Freund. Jetzt werde ich dich in die Mangel nehmen und du kannst dir sicher sein, ich werde erst gehen, wenn ich weiß, wer dein Traumprinz ist und warum du in letzter Zeit deine Nase andauernd in irgendwelche Bücher steckst!"_

Als Blaise die Bibliothek betritt, entdeckt er seinen besten Freund in hinteren Teil. Auf seinen Tisch häufen sich so viele Bücher, dass er dahinter fast verschwindet.

Gerade als Blaise sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzen will, stöhnt Draco genervt auf und streicht sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dann erst bemerkt er Blaise, der ihn grinsend ansieht. „_Oh man, der hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!"_, denkt sich Draco, als Blaise auch schon zu reden anfängt.

„Mensch Dray, so geht das doch nicht weiter. Du sitzt ständig nur noch in der Bibliothek und wenn ich an deine Reaktion von gerade denke, scheinst du nicht wirklich voran zu kommen. Und erzähl mir jetzt nichts, von wegen Strafarbeit, die hast du heute Morgen schon abgegeben, ich hab´s gesehen. Und die anderen Hausaufgaben können es auch nicht sein, davon ist keine so schwer, als dass du ewig hier sitzen würdest. Also, was ist los?"

„Nichts, ich…"

„Verscheißern kann ich mich selbst, Draco. Ich bin dein bester Freund, aber Gedankenlesen kann ich noch nicht. Du musst schon mit mir reden, damit ich dir helfen kann."

„Ach Blaise, ich weiß doch auch nicht. Irgendwie ist dass Alles so verwirrend."

„Dann rede mit mir! Sonst kann ich dir auch nicht helfen."

Nach kurzem Zögern entschließt sich Draco, Blaise alles zu erzählen. Ansonsten würde er über kurz oder lang noch verrückt werden und er war in der letzten Woche wirklich nicht weiter gekommen.

15 Minuten später, hat Blaise eine grobe Übersicht über das, was in den letzten 2 Wochen passiert ist und dass Draco nun verzweifelnd einen Weg sucht, herauszufinden, wer Oskar Wilde in Wirklichkeit gewesen ist. Als Draco mit seiner Erzählung fertig ist, wird er von Blaise gefragt.

„Kann es sein, dass du in den Kerl verliebt bist?"

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen, ich weiß ja nicht mal, wer er ist. Das einzige was ich weiß ist, dass ich ihn einfach nicht vergessen kann. Meine Gedanken kreisen die ganze Zeit um ihn und wie ich herauskriegen kann, wer er nun in Wirklichkeit ist. Ich hab mich schon gefragt, ob ich jetzt spinne. Eine einzige Nacht kann einen doch nicht so aus der Bahn werfen, aber dann muss ich wieder daran denken, wie es war und dann kann ich es erst recht nicht vergessen. So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt, die Nacht war einfach der Wahnsinn und ich würde sie am liebsten immer wieder erleben, aber das einzige, was mir neben meiner Erinnerung geblieben ist, ist sein Handschuh. Ich hab ihn als Andenken mitgenommen, er ist das einzige, was mir von der Nacht geblieben ist. Nicht mal in den Raum der Wünsche komme ich wieder rein, weil ich immer noch nicht weiß, was er gemacht hat, damit wir dort rein konnten."

Inzwischen hatte Blaise angefangen über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen, was Draco aber bisher nicht aufgefallen ist. Erst als Draco die nun herrschende Stille bemerkt, blickt er auf und erkennt das Funkeln in Blaise Augen.

„Was?" fragt er deutlich genervt.

„Du hast gerade gesagt, dass du seinen Handschuh mitgenommen hast."

„Ja und?" fragt Draco deutlich irritiert.

„Warum hast du mich denn nicht gleich gefragt? Du weißt doch genau, dass ich meine Sachen irgendwie immer verlege. Meine Mutter hat mir deswegen einen Zauber beigebracht, der Gegenstände wieder zurück zu seinem Besitzer bringt. Wenn man als Besitzer diesen Zauber ausführt kommen die Dinge, an die man dabei gedacht hat zu einem zurück. So ähnlich wie der accio Zauberspruch. Wenn man den Spruch aber über einen Gegenstand spricht, der nicht einem selbst gehört, fliegt der Gegenstand zu seinem rechtmäßigen Besitzer. Wenn du also sagst, dass der Handschuh deinem Oskar gehört, musst du nur den Zauberspruch anwenden und du weißt, wer dein scharfes Date in Wirklichkeit war."

Draco starrt seinen besten Freund mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

***

Es ist weit nach Mitternacht. Harry schleicht sich leise aus dem Schlafsaal. Vor der Tür angekommen atmet er erst einmal heftig aus. Er hatte schon gedacht, die anderen würden gar nicht mehr ins Bett gehen. Die Ron und Dean hatten noch ewig lange Schach gespielt und sich erst vor einer halben Stunde schlafen gelegt. Harry hatte sich schlafend gestellt und erst als er die regelmäßigen Atemzüge und das leise Schnarchen der Anderen hörte, traute er sich aufzustehen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum ist alles dunkel. Nur ein Holzscheit im Kamin glüht noch leicht vor sich hin. Trotzdem schleicht Harry leise weiter, man kann ja nie wissen, wer einen sonst noch überrascht. Im Gehen zieht er seinen Tarnumhang über und verlässt dann den Raum. Hermine, die in einer dunklen Ecke sitzt und ihn beobachtet übersieht er dabei.

Harry macht sich auf zum Raum der Wünsche. Er hatte es schon vor ein paar Tagen aufgegeben sich einzureden, dass er nur etwas spazieren gehen wollte, da er sowieso jedes Mal im 7. Stock gelandet war. So kann er sich sparen, erst ziellos durch die kalten Korridore zu laufen.

Vor dem Raum angekommen macht Harry es sich unter seinem Umhang bequem. Tief in seinem innern hofft er einfach darauf, dass der Andere ihn vielleicht auch vermissen würde. Der Raum der Wünsche war die einzige Gemeinsamkeit, die Harry eingefallen war, durch die sie sich vielleicht wiedererkennen könnten. Er weiß natürlich, dass die Chancen hierfür sehr gering sind, darum hatte er seinen Freunden auch nichts davon erzählt, aber er kann diese Hoffnung auch nicht aufgeben. Ja, er ist wohl verliebt. So blöd dies auch klingt. Vor Halloween hätte er auch noch jeden ausgelacht, der ihm erzählt hätte, dass er sich mal in einen Unbekannten verlieben würde. Aber es lässt sich nicht leugnen. Es ist wie ein Zwang, der ihn jede Nacht erneut hier hin bringt, immer mit der Hoffnung ihn heute wieder zu sehen.

Doch auch in dieser Nacht hat Harry kein Glück und macht sich kurz vor Sonnenaufgang auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm.

***

Am Abend sitzen Draco und Blaise in Dracos Zimmer.

Draco ist ganz aufgeregt. „Wie geht den jetzt der Spruch, Blaise?"

„Jetzt mach mal nicht so einen Stress, Mann! die paar Minuten bringen dich jetzt auch nicht um. Sei lieber froh, dass mir überhaupt eine so geniale Lösung eingefallen ist."

Draco wirft sich schmollend in einen der Sessel und wartet ab, was Blaise noch macht. Er weiß genau, wenn er jetzt weiter hetzt, würde Blaise sich extra viel Zeit lassen, nur um ihn zu ärgern.

In der Zwischenzeit hat Blaise seine Tasche auf Dracos Bett ausgekippt und verteilt nun ein paar seiner Sachen im Raum. Als er fertig ist, sieht er sich noch einmal im Raum um, ob auch alles so verteilt ist, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat und setzt sich dann zufrieden in den anderen Sessel.

„So, nun können wir anfangen." Sagt Blaise endlich und Draco richtet sich auf, um Blaise besser beobachten zu können.

„Der Spruch heißt „Retro Possessori". Wir fangen besser damit an, Dinge her zu rufen, dass ist am Anfang einfacher. So lernst du die Geschwindigkeit des Objektes besser einzuschätzen, sonst haust du den Besitzer nachher noch KO. Damit der Spruch funktioniert, muss man eine bestimmte Handbewegung machen. Am Besten ich mache sie dir einmal vor."

Blaise macht den Zauber vor und sein Zaubertränkebuch schwebt aus der Ecke, in der es lag, langsam auf ihn zu. Etwa eine halbe Stunde (und viele reparo Sprüche) später, hat Draco den Dreh langsam raus und lässt nacheinander sein Kopfkissen und dann seine Schultasche sicher zu sich her schweben.

„Gut, jetzt versuch mal mehrere Sachen auf einmal zu dir kommen zu lassen. Du musst dann den Oberbegriff denken, z.B. Schulsachen." Blaise macht es vor, indem er seine verbliebenen, im Raum verteilten Sachen auf sich zu schweben lässt.

„Cool nicht? Nie mehr Sachen für den Unterricht suchen."

„Ja, ja, schon klar Blaise, aber im Moment würde ich lieber den Gegenteiligen Spruch lernen" antwortet Draco mürrisch.

„Hey, wer ist hier der Lehrer. Außerdem will ich nicht, dass du mich gleich mit meinen Sachen KO schlägst, also immer fleißig weiterüben. Den anderen Spruch lernst du schon früh genug."

Nach 3 Fehlversuchen gelingt es Draco sein Waschzeug aus dem Badezimmer herbeizurufen. Dies wiederholt er noch mehrere Male, bis Blaise endlich zufrieden ist.

„Ok, ich denke langsam hast du es raus und wir können nun zum Gegenspruch übergehen. Also, der Spruch ist der gleiche, du musst aber die Handbewegung genau andersherum machen." Daraufhin schnappt er sich Dracos Tasche und lässt diese anschließend mit dem Zauber zu ihm zurückschweben.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde fleißigen Übens ist Blaise mit Dracos Fähigkeiten zufrieden und sie beschließen, den Versuch am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück zu wagen. Da würden dann alle Schüler anwesend sein, immerhin wollten sie ja sehen, wohin der Handschuh fliegen würde.

***

Als Harry am Morgen zurück in den Gryffindorturm schleicht, wird er dort schon von Hermine und Ron (Ron ist eingeschlafen und wird von Hermine angestoßen, sodass er aufwacht) erwartet. Harry schaut geschockt zu seinen beiden Freunden.

„W...W…Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragt er erschrocken.

„Komm setzt dich erst mal. Wir müssen reden!" antwortet Hermine. In den nächsten Minuten konfrontiert sie Harry mit ihren Beobachtungen. Sie hat ihn mehrmals beobachtet und weiß, dass er jede Nacht den Turm verlässt. Auch wirft sie ihm vor, sich von ihnen zu distanzieren.

„Harry, du bist immer müde und bekommst gar nicht mehr mit, was um dich herum geschieht. Über kurz oder lang werden die Lehrer das auch mitbekommen und deine Noten sind jetzt schon nicht die Besten." So und so ähnlich geht es noch weiter. Harry sinkt immer mehr in sich zusammen und Ron ist wieder eingeschlafen.

„Harry, du musst mit uns Reden!" sie stößt Ron ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite und funkelt ihn böse an, bevor sie sich wieder Harry zuwendet. „Wir haben doch schon so viele Probleme zusammen gelöst. Mach nicht wieder den Fehler und versuch alles alleine zu regeln."

Harry beschließt seinen Freunden alles zu erzählen, immerhin weiß er ja auch nicht weiter. Und nachdem er die letzte Nacht wieder vergeblich gewartet hatte, hat er seine Hoffnung fast aufgegeben.

Eine halbe Stunde später wissen seine Freunde bescheid. Ron ist inzwischen auch wach und hat Harry aufmerksam zugehört. „Und du bist wirklich verliebt?" fragt er.

„Ich muss ständig an ihn denken. Ich kann nicht schlafen, weil ich immer hoffe, dass er mich auch vermisst und vielleicht auch nach mir sucht. Ich gucke ständig, ob ich ihn vielleicht in jemandem wiedererkenne. Was soll es sonst sein?"

„Ach Harry, dass ist so süß." Mischt sich Hermine wieder ein. „Wir werden schon herausfinden, wer dein Casanova in Wirklichkeit gewesen ist. Ich geh heute Mittag gleich in die Bibliothek und gucke, was ich finden kann."

Inzwischen ist es schon ziemlich spät geworden, sodass es sich nicht mehr lohnt noch mal ins Bett zu gehen. Die Freunde beschließen daher sich fertig zu machen und gleich zum Frühstück zu gehen.

***

Draco ist den ganzen Morgen total nervös und treibt Blaise damit regelrecht in den Wahnsinn. Als er ihn im Bad zum gefühlten 100. Mal fragt, ob das wirklich funktionieren könnte und was wohl wäre, wenn es einer von Potters Freunden wäre, platzt ihm der Kragen.

„DANN LASS ES DOCH BLEIBEN!" brüllt er seinen Freund an um dann aber gleich wieder einzulenken.

„Mensch Dray, du willst doch wissen, wer er wirklich ist und ob ihr euch nochmal treffen könnt. Wenn es jetzt jemand ist, den du überhaupt nicht leiden kannst, dann hast du wenigstens Gewissheit und grübelst nicht mehr ständig darüber nach."

Draco sagt daraufhin kein Wort mehr.

Als sie 30 Minuten später die große Halle betreten und sich auf ihre Plätze setzen, hat Draco immer noch kein weiteres Wort gesagt. Er setzt sich auf seinen Platz und starrt nur vor sich hin, bis Blaise ihn hart anstößt.

„Jetzt komm mal wieder zu dir. Die Halle ist jetzt echt voll, eine bessere Gelegenheit wirst du nicht bekommen, also mach jetzt."

„Ich kann nicht!"

„Warum das den jetzt schon wieder. Ich dachte wir hätten das geklärt?"

„Ich kann einfach nicht, was wenn…"

„Nichts wenn! Entweder du führst den Zauber jetzt aus, oder ich brüll lautstark, dass sich Draco Malfoy an Halloween in Oskar Wilde verknallt hat und das dieser sich liebenswürdigerweise bitte zu erkennen geben soll!"

„Nein, bloß nicht!" keucht Draco erschrocken auf. „Das wagst du nicht, sonst kannst du was erleben. Ich weiß Sachen über dich, die sind dir nicht mal selbst bewusst und wenn ich erst auspacke interessiert sich Niemand mehr für das, was du vorher gesagt hast!"

„Und Draco Malfoy, wie wir ihn kennen und lieben ist zurück!" erwidert Blaise theatralisch. „Nein, aber jetzt mal im ernst. Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, sind die meisten mit ihrem Frühstück fertig, also solltest du langsam in die Hufe kommen."

Draco schaut Blaise noch einmal böse an, greift dann aber in seine Tasche und holt Handschuh und Zauberstab heraus. Er atmet noch einmal tief durch, strafft die Schultern und führt dann den Zauber aus. Beide Jungen beobachten gespannt den Handschuh, der sich langsam in die Luft erhebt und sich von ihnen weg bewegt. Als dieser sich dem Gryffindortisch nähert schließt Draco für einen Moment die Augen, „Ich kann gar nicht hinsehen!" reißt sie aber direkt wieder auf.

Inzwischen ist auch anderen Schülern das seltsame Flugobjekt aufgefallen und sie verfolgen gespannt seinen Flug. Dann beginnt er langsam zu sinken. Draco beginnt vor Anspannung zu zittern, beruhigt sich aber ein bisschen, als Blaise seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter legt und ihm zuflüstert, „Gleich hast du Gewissheit." Inzwischen ist es totenstill geworden und wirklich jeder Anwesende beobachtet den fliegenden Handschuh, als er langsam sinkt und Harry Potter in den Schoß fällt.

Ein Murmeln geht durch die Halle, als alle spekulieren, was das denn jetzt gewesen sein soll. Nur zwei Slytherins sitzen zur Salzsäule erstarrt auf ihren Plätzen und regen sich nicht mehr.

***

Ende

Anmerkung:

Jetzt bitte nicht hauen, wegen des Endes.

Aber ich habe euch ja schon angekündigt, dass ich aus der Geschichte eine Trilogie machen möchte und ich schreibe . auch fleißig am 3. Teil. ES GEHT ALSO NOCH WEITER, versprochen.

Und um meine Motivation zu erhöhen, schön weiter fleißig Reviews schreiben, ja? Es gibt nichts, was mich besser zum schreiben motiviert *ganzliebguck*


	5. Fortsetzung

ES GEHT WEITER!!!!

_**Das Geheimnis eines Maskenballs wird gelüftet**_

.net/s/5729262/1/Das_Geheimnis_eines_Maskenballs_wird_geluftet


End file.
